1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice packet transmission in a wireless communication network. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for efficiently transmitting a voice packet to a receiving apparatus, to which a fixed resource is allocated, by a transmitting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless communication service includes a voice service and a data service. The voice service is based on circuit switching, and thus employs a resource allocation scheme in which a fixed resource is allocated to a specific mobile station at call setup. In addition, the data service is based on packet switching, and thus employs a resource allocation scheme in which a resource is dynamically allocated to a specific mobile station while a session is maintained. With the ongoing development of wireless communication technology, the voice service may now also use the same resource allocation scheme as that used for the data service, and such a resource allocation scheme for the voice service includes various resource allocation methods. Among these various resource allocation methods, a first resource allocation method is a resource allocation method for variable resource allocation, in which a base station transmits resource allocation information to a mobile station in each resource allocation cycle, and the mobile station detects a resource allocated thereto by using the resource allocation information transmitted in each resource allocation cycle and performs a voice service by using the detected resource. A second resource allocation method is a resource allocation method for fixed resource allocation, in which a base station transmits resource allocation information to a mobile station only once at call setup, and the mobile station detects a fixed resource allocated thereto by using the transmitted resource allocation information and performs a voice service by using the detected fixed resource until the resource allocation is released. Here, resource allocation information refers to information indicating an area in which a resource allocated to a mobile station is located.
However, the first resource allocation method has a problem in that when the same resource is continuously allocated to a mobile station, system overhead increases because the same resource allocation information is repeatedly transmitted.
In addition, the second resource allocation method has a problem in that when there is temporarily or intermittently no voice packets to be transmitted through a resource fixedly allocated to a mobile station, the resource is wasted because no other mobile station can use the corresponding resource.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a resource allocation scheme for reducing system overhead due to repeated transmission of the same resource allocation information and preventing a waste of resources of a voice service.